Está en su naturaleza
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Fridwulfa era una giganta curiosa y confiada. Sólo quería conocer mundo. Pero todo se ve truncado por su naturaleza. Su naturaleza, y la de su jefe.
1. Conociendo otras razas

Las montañas siempre habían sido su hogar, ni siquiera sabía que hubiera vida detrás de ellas, que hubiera otras razas, otras civilizaciones, nada. Aunque ella siempre lo había sospechado.

Fridwulfa era una giganta bastante sensible teniendo en cuenta como eran los demás de su raza, fieros y despiadados. Por supuesto, ella también tenía ese instinto animal, pero era diferente a todos ellos. Su curiosidad la instaba a pensar más que a los otros en las cosas más nimias e intrascendentes de aquel lugar.

Un día cualquiera, no importa cual, Fridwulfa se decidió a explorar un poco más por las montañas vecinas. Siempre había querido hacerlo pero el Gurg la miraba mal cada vez que lo intentaba, quizá el viera como era ella en realidad debajo de su ser tosco, debajo de su dura piel de giganta. Pero aquel día por alguna extraña razón, él la miró condescendiente, lo que la animó para aventurarse a la montaña.

Encontró una pequeña cueva durante su travesía y se metió en ella para investigar, parecía estar hecha a su medida, sólo unos centímetros menos y no hubiera podido adentrarse en sus profundidades.

Lo que vio allí la dejó anonadada. Un ser extraño para ella se encontraba agachado intentando hacer lo que parecía una hoguera. Los ojos de aquella criatura miraban a Fridwulfa con temor, un temor palpable, un temor creciente con cada exhalación de aquella mole que le miraba con curiosidad.

Fridwulfa no tenía intención de hacer el menor daño a ese ser, a menos que se sintiera amenazada por él. Se sentó despacio, pero incluso así provocó un leve temblor en la cueva, el cual se propagó hasta el hombre, que comenzó a tiritar como si tuviera un brote febril en sus carnes.

Él sabía que se encontraba ante una giganta, y también conocía la fiera naturaleza que albergaba en su interior. Pero había viajado durante largas semanas para poder investigar algo sobre ellos, e indudablemente, esa era la ocasión perfecta. Sacó valor, no sabía de donde, y la habló. Ella receló en el momento en que oyó esa voz, pero le pareció amable. Quizá después de todo no iba a hacerle daño.

Intentaron ambos a duras penas mantener algún tipo de conversación, aunque sus intentos resultaron un tanto infructuosos. No llegaban a tener una comunicación fluida, pero a duras penas conseguían entender lo más básico. Él preguntaba cosas sobre la vida de los gigantes, ella quería saciar su curiosidad sobre qué era él.

Fridwulfa miró hacia el exterior de la cueva y vio que comenzaba a anochecer. Lo mejor para ella sería irse, el Gurg seguro que ya la estaba echando de menos en su morada. Se despidieron, no sin antes concertar una especie de cita para el siguiente día.

Ella siguió visitando a aquel humano día tras día, le picaba la curiosidad sobre qué era lo que hacía allí y él no podía perder la ocasión de investigar tan de cerca lo que había ido a buscar tan lejos de su hogar.

Poco a poco fueron confiando el uno en el otro, se hacían pequeños regalos y cada vez se entendían mejor. Fridwulfa comenzó a comprender que lejos de sus montañas había un mundo increíblemente extenso donde vivían las más dispares criaturas, y se sentía feliz, como nunca antes se había sentido.

Sólo había alguien que recelaba del comportamiento de la giganta: el Gurg. Él no sabía porque Fridwulfa se pasaba días enteros desaparecida, y más cuando volvía alegre, sin caza, sólo con una sonrisa. Empezó a pensar en enviar a alguien a seguirla, pero, decidió, que quizá sería más prudente mantener antes una conversación con ella.


	2. Cerca

Poco tiempo después, un día de lluvia incontrolada, el Gurg llamó a Fridwulfa a su presencia. Ella no tenía idea de lo que él quisiera contarle, pero al ver el enfado en su rostro supo al instante que no se trataba de buenas noticias. Incluso, pudo llegar a imaginar que de alguna manera se había enterado de sus charlas con el humano.

El Gurg se puso serio con ella, la preguntó a donde iba todos los días, por qué volvía con las manos vacías y también, sorprendentemente de pronto parecía tan feliz. Ella sabía que si le contaba la verdad iba a tener problemas, por lo que inventó una historia, creíble a su parecer. Simplemente le dijo que había descubierto que la gustaba explorar, que la naturaleza le daba fuerzas y que necesitaba pensar alejada de sus semejantes. Él, no sabía si creerla, pero se encontraban en una época en la que las revueltas entre los gigantes de su propio clan eran cada vez más frecuentes, por lo que la dejó marchar. Cuando solucionara esos problemas se ocuparía de ella.

Fridwulfa seguía acudiendo regularmente a la cueva donde se encontraba aquel hombrecillo que la enseñaba tantas cosas. Cosas diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. Su curiosidad muchas veces la impedía pensar con claridad y se dejaba llevar por la magia de los aparatos extraños que aquel humano la enseñaba.

Él, por su parte, llevaba muy avanzada su investigación sobre aquella raza, pero había algo que le refrenaba a la hora de seguir. Había tomado mucho cariño a esa giganta, ella era diferente a cuanto había leído sobre ellos. Le inspiraba ternura.

Las semanas pasaban y ellos cada vez tenían más acercamientos, ninguno de los dos podía explicárselo pero su instinto les llevaba a estar más cerca el uno del otro. Cada día un poco más cerca. Ella se apoyaba en las duras paredes de piedra de la cueva, él se recostaba sobre ella. Se acariciaban. Ya hablaban de todo sin pudores. Entrelazaban torpemente sus manos como señales de afecto.

El humano parecía haber terminado su investigación, pero se resistía a irse. Aquella giganta se había hecho un pequeño hueco en su corazón, no sabía como, pero no quería abandonarla allí. Sabía que ellos tienen por costumbre ser toscos y no quería que ella sufriera, pero tampoco podía llevarla a la civilización. No sabía qué hacer.

Un día, decidió despedirse de ella, no sin antes prometerla que pronto volvería a visitarla. Fridwulfa no se lo tomó bien, su enfado se hacía más palpable a cada instante. Él no sabía cómo calmarla, ni tampoco sabía si debía acercarse a ella. La habló entre susurros apaciguadores, intentando que ella recobrara la calma y poco a poco fue consiguiéndolo.

Ambos se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, con lágrimas en la cara. Las caricias ya no les parecían suficientes y se acercaron más íntimamente que nunca, sus cuerpos parecieron fundirse.

Él se marchó a las pocas horas, ella volvió con su clan. Apenada por haber dejado marchar a aquel humano que la hacía feliz. Y con un incipiente sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

* * *

Pasaron un par de meses y Fridwulfa cada vez estaba más preocupada. Sentía algo dentro de ella, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero la intranquilizaba. Sabía bien lo que había hecho con aquel hombre, no podía ser que hubiera quedado embarazada de algo tan pequeño como era un humano.


End file.
